Awaken
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: During the Water Naval Battle at the Grand Magic Games, something happens to Lucy that could change her life and destiny forever.


A/N: Hey everyone, its Epicstar31 with another story. I still have to update "Distant Hearts", but I thought I give you guys something to hold on to until I figure out how to do the next chapter. This one-shot is about the Water Naval Battle during GMGs. Lucy is my all time favorite character and part of me feels that maybe something had awakened inside of her while being beaten by Minerva. So this is my take on how it should have happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

The water around her was deadly hot. At least, that is how she felt due to those power blasts all aiming at her. Lucy felt them hit her one after another. They hurt like hell. It was as if her bones decided to break and melt at the same time. Lucy felt her blood travel down her face and sides. She smirked.

"At least I made it. Though, I don't think I can last much longer." She thought.

Lucy was proud of how far to come; she used to be helpless and not much use during missions. But now. Now, she is handling her own against Sabertooth's Guildmaster's daughter. Well sort of. That didn't matter to Lucy though, she doing her guild proud right now. Even if she feels her conscious starting to slip away.

"This will show you who really is on top!" screamed Minerva. She then shot a ball of energy towards the blonde.

* * *

Lucy felt the blast at her head, and then her vision turned black. It was cold in her subconscious. Black surrounded her like a blanket. There was no beginning. There was no end. Lucy balled her fists and screamed. Being here reminded her of her past. When she was alone in her mansion. Surround by only her thoughts. It terrified her to no end. Something warm started to surround Lucy's neck. She reached her hand to touch it. She inspected her hand, only to find that it was covered in dark red blood. Her blood. Her eyes widened as her hands started to shake.

However, something weird was going on. Her blood was shiny and filled her golden specks.

"What's going on? Why is my blood like this? I have seen my own blood before, and it never looked like this!" Lucy thought worryingly.

Lucy touched the blood on her neck with her other hand. All of a sudden Lucy started to glow. Lucy eyes widened with shock.

"Why am I glowing!?" she screamed. Lucy then started to glow even brighter than before. It soothes her. The warmness of the light replaces the coldness of the dark void surrounding her. Lucy closes her eyes as words start to spill from her lips.

"I see the pain of my sisters and brothers. The stars call out in agony as the protector is thrown into the dark pits of Earth. They shine red like the blood in my hands. Like the blood in my heart. They shine as bright as the pieces of my soul spill for me to see. I will not let them cry no longer! The stars shine in the Cosmos as I speak for them, in the galaxy far beyond heavenly boundaries! I will protect them with my heart, my love, and my mind. Speak through me! Shine Mistress of the Stars! Astronova!"

Lucy glowed a bright white light in the dark void. Stars shined all around her. Lucy looked up to see a woman with flowing black hair that seemed to have no end. Purple, red, blue, pink, orange streaks ran through her hair is blew in the none existent wind. There were white specks that glowed in her hair as well. The woman was pale and had golden eyes mixed with purple. Her white Greek goddess like gown reached to her feet and expanded outwards. Black swirled in with the white cloth in the shape of a galaxy. The woman stared at Lucy.

"Hello." She said. Lucy stared at her, too nervous to speak. The woman chuckled.

"It is fine Lucy. I will not hurt you." She said softly. She reached out her hand and smiled. "I am Astronova, Goddess of stars. I rule alongside the Spirit King. We work together to protect the stars and galaxies."

Lucy grabbed her hand. Lucy looked into her eyes. She felt safe with Astronova, and she felt as if she could trust her. Lucy already had a feeling as to why she was here.

"How badly am I hurt?" Lucy asked. Astronova's smile disappeared and was replaced with a upset frown.

"Badly Lucy. Your friends are trying to help you as we speak. You should be the infirmary now, trying to patch and heal your wounds." Astronova replied.

Lucy looked down. She didn't want them to stress over her. They needed to focus on the Games. She would die for Fairy Tail if that meant they would be happy once again. Astronova picked up Lucy's head. Brown met Golden Purple.

"Do not worry Lucy. You are fine and they are all fine. In fact, I think this incident made them want to destroy Sabertooth even more. It made them stronger. It made **_you_** stronger. Which is why I am here." Astronova explained.

"Lucy, you have awakened me. This is not an easy thing. Only the Heartfilias' can summon me, no other Celestial Wizard can. Your mother did, as well as your ancestors." Astronova said.

"Mama!" Lucy said shocked to her mother had this sort of power. If only she knew what lies in her families'past.

"I don't understand. You're saying that I have an ancient power that only my family can posses. Hell, my mom had summoned you right? You say I had summoned you as well. Does that mean I am now the goddess of the stars?" Lucy asked.

Astronova shook her head. "Mostly no. This means you have access to my powers and parts of my abilities. Meaning you are like me, but not a goddess. Though, there is something different about you and your energy. It is different than your mother and pervious Heartfilias. You are special." Astronova explained.

Lucy nodded, but she was still shook. All of this was new and this power she is soon to get is new too. Yet, Lucy knows that is a big and important step in her life. Today is the day where her faith and destiny will change. Her future rewritten, or is it.

"It is time to make our contract Lucy." Astronova said. "Sora no hoshi o mezameru! (Awaken stars of the sky!)"

All around Lucy, stars started to shine. Galaxies started to form as the once black void now was filled with the colors of the universe. A white star appeared in front of Lucy.

"Place your hand in the middle." Astronova said. Lucy placed her hand in the center of the star and felt her magic pulse. Her eyes started to glow.

"Lucy do you accept my power?! Do you promise to protect you family, friends, and the stars with what I give you!?" Astronova said.

"Yes! I promise to fulfill my purpose and protect those I love!" Lucy said. Images of Fairy Tail flashed in her mind. All of their adventures, her team, and her parents. An image of her salmon haired partner flashed in her mind last.

"Natsu, I will protect you! Now and Forever more!" Lucy thought determinedly. Astronova smiled.

"Then I shall give you my power! Wareware wa hoshi no keiyaku ni shomei suru! (We sign the contract of the stars!). Sorera o subete mamotte kudasai! (Protect them all!). Shīru! (Seal!)." Astronova screamed.

Her body glowed white. Lucy's body glowed yellow. The lights clashed as they surrounded the two women.

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She looked to her left and saw Natsu staring at her.

"Thant Mavis you're awake. How ya feeling Luce?" Natsu said, giving her a smile.

She was confused at first, but it all came back. The battle with Minerva, Natsu screaming her name, her blacking out, Astronova. Lucy froze.

"Astronova!" she thought.

"I am fine now, really. What is going on now?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then explained what had happened she blacked out. It turns out Fairy Tail had basically declared war on Sabertooth (Like this was new), and Natsu and Gajeel were about to fight Sting and Rouge.

"We aren't gonna lose! I promise you! We will make them pay for hurting you!" Natsu said, slamming his fist into his other palm.

Lucy blushed slightly and gave a small laugh. She grabbed Natsu's hand.

"I believe in you Natsu, now go kick their ass!" Lucy said. She pulled Natsu down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Natsu smiled at her. "I am all fired up now!" He yelled excitingly. He gave Lucy a swift kiss on her lips and ran to the arena.

Lucy smiled softly. She looked down at her arm. For some reason, it felt really warm. Lucy's eyes widened. On her arm, there were characters of some language. Lucy remembered what language too. It was the one Astronova was speaking when doing the contract. Lucy somehow knew what exactly what it said.

星の守護者

 ** _Protector of the Stars_**

* * *

Life was now going to be different. Unknown to Lucy, war was soon coming and this new power might be the thing to tip the whole scale.

A/N: Well Guys I hoped you all enjoyed my story. I don't know if this should be a one-shot or a whole chapter series. You guys decided. Leave comments, review, follow me and my stories! Read my debut fanfic "Distant Hearts" too if you find the time. I have more fanfiction on the way too. I'm doing Bleach next most likely. It will either be a Grimmhime one or an Ichihime (my 2 OTPs). Enjoy you guys' day.

P.S: I was using Japanese for the "ancient" language. Also I was using Google translate so I know it is not 100% accurate.


End file.
